This invention relates generally to a blister card package for packaging a product and more particularly, to a multi-layered blister card package and method of making the same.
At least some known packages used for packaging products such as, but not limited to, tablets, capsules, and other similar products include blister cards to facilitate retaining, dispensing, concealing, transporting, and/or securing the products contained therein. At least some known push-through type blister card packages appear to include child-resistant, senior friendly, and tamperproof features. Although the known blister card packages may appear to share all of the above features, there often exits at least some negative tradeoff between such features.
For example, at least some known blister card packages may require greater human dexterity and strength to dispense the products. As a result, such known blister card packages may be more tamperproof and/or may provide greater safety for children by inhibiting access to the products contained therein. Therefore, accidental ingesting of the products by children may be restricted. Further, the products contained in such know blister card packages may be more easily dispensable by adults. However, such products may also be difficult to access by a senior citizen because of a lack of strength required to dispense the product.
Alternatively, at least some known blister card packages may require less strength to dispense the products. As a result, such known blister card packages may provide greater simplicity for adults and seniors by allowing easier dispensing of the products contained therein. Further, the products provided in such known blister card packages may be more easily dispensed by seniors. However, such products may be less tamperproof and/or easily accessed by children that have the strength required to dispense the product. Therefore, such known blister card packages provide less safety for children.